


Snow

by marvelsbrina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsbrina/pseuds/marvelsbrina
Summary: Mia Karissa just moved to New York from California. She befriends Spider-Man and Peter Parker who she doesn't know are the same people. What will happen when she develops a crush on both of them with Winter Formal right around the corner?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. LA to New York

I couldn’t understand it. Why did my mom have to agree with moving across the country? Since the school board or whoever thought that my mom is such an excellent teacher with Special Ed students, they offered her a raise to teach a Special Ed class at a middle school in New York. I had begged her not to take the job, but she didn't listen. 

The next thing I knew was that we were on our way to New York and I was hating every second we spent driving away from home. Once we got to the apartment complex, I went upstairs to claim my room. I took the boxes full of my stuff to the room and started unpacking. 

I tried to make the room look somewhat decent because the bare walls looked so bland. It took me a couple of hours to finish up since I had so many things.  
~~~  
At dinner my mom asked us, “Are you kids excited for school tomorrow?” 

The two little ones cried out, “Yayy !” 

I rolled my eyes and asked, “Couldn’t this have happened next school year? How do you expect me to be okay with being dropped at a new school in the middle of my sophomore year?” 

My mom gave me an angry look and replied, “Don’t you even start with that.” 

I finished up my food quickly and stormed up to my room. I got ready to go to sleep and layed on my bed which was placed right next to the window where the fire escape is. i was looking out the window and I noticed something in the distance; it was a person in a red and blue suit, swinging from what seemed like white rope. I got up and opened the window to get a closer look. The fire escape-balcony thing was there, so I stepped outside. The person was doing flips in the air; and the white ropes seemed to be coming out of the person’s hands, almost like a spider. 

The person landed on the roof of the building next to me. I think we made eye contact because the person was looking in my direction, but I couldn’t tell for sure because of the mask. Whoever it was shot another white rope, this time it was towards me. 

The person landed right next to me and said in a friendly tone, “Hi there, I thought you could use some company.”

I replied in confusion, “Umm...thanks? Who are you?” 

He gave a small chuckle and said in amusement, “Nice try, but I’m not telling anyone my identity.” 

That only made me become even more confused, so I asked him, “Your identity? What do you mean? Are you like a superhero or something?” 

He seemed to get that I was genuinely confused so he answered, “Yea, I’m kinda like an Avenger. Oh, I’m Spider-Man by the way.” He smiled and extended his arm to shake hands.

I took it and replied, “Mia Karissa.” Even though he was a, quote on quote, “superhero” he seemed kinda dorky. 

I asked him, “So like, what kind of powers do you have?”  
This “Spider-Man” got really excited and answered, “I can stick to the walls, shoot spider webs with this thing, I can stop a bus with my bare hands-” 

“Okay okay, I get it. Try to be quiet, I don’t want my parents to wake up. Yea?” I laughed. Boy, was he a dork. 

He mumbled a sorry and then asked me, “So you just moved here, didn’t you?”

I nodded and said, “I just got here today. I’m from California, my mom got a new job over here so that’s why we moved such a long distance away.”

“You’ll like it here, I promise. Don’t let me intimidate you” he joked. 

I laughed, “How could you? If anything, I feel safe knowing that you’re out there fighting crime.” 

Even though I couldn’t see his face, I was more than sure he was blushing. “That’s what I do” he said. 

I yawned and said sleepily, “Well, I better be going to sleep. I have school tomorrow.” He nodded. “If you want, you can stop by here anytime you want. Alright Spider-Boy” I teased. 

He looked at me and shook his head but laughed, “It’s Spider-Man.” 

“Whatever you say, Spidey” I said sarcastically. 

“Are you gonna start making fun of my name now?” he asked. 

“Of course ! Now you should go. Goodnight, whatever your real name is” i said.

“Goodnight….uhm. Can I just call you Karissa?” he asked. I laughed and said of course. We said our goodbyes and he took off into the night.


	2. Midtown School of Science and Technology

I was to go to a school called Midtown School of Science and Technology. It seemed like a fancy school, so I’m guessing that’s why my parents wanted me to go there. But in order to actually get there, I had to take the subway since it was in a different part of New York 

I was holding on to the pole thing when I noticed that there was a really cute and nerdy guy on the other side of the subway. He didn’t notice me, which is good because I felt like I was staring at him for too long. I was hoping that he went to the same school as I’m going to. 

When I got to my stop, I wasn’t able to see if the subway boy was getting off too because so many people were pushing and shoving to get out. 

When I got to the school, I had to go to the principal’s office to let them know that I was a new student. Since I didn’t know how to get there, I asked a kid who was at his locker where it was. 

I knew that I wasn’t gonna like this guy because of the way he was talking to me: “Well aren’t you a pretty thing, new girl. How about I tell you where the principal is, and you go out with me.” He then flashed a grin.  
I didn’t really feel comfortable with that, so I retorted, “How about I tell you that you’re a disgusting pig and that I’ll never go out with a loser like you.” Then I smiled and walked away from him. 

I turned the corner and accidentally bumped into another guy. “Sorry” I replied after we landed on the floor.

“No biggie” the guy laughed. 

We helped each other up and I asked him if he could tell me where the principal’s office was. He replied, “I’ll walk you there if you want.” 

I was glad that he was willing to help me out so I said, “Sure.” 

We started walking and then he asked, “So what’s your name?” 

I answered, “Mia Karissa. What’s yours?” 

“Ned. That’s a long name you have” he joked. I laughed: 

“Well I do have two names as my first name.” 

“You have two first names? Can I just call you MK?” he asked. 

“Yeahh, I like it. Sounds cool” I replied with a smile. 

We stopped in front of a door and Ned stated, “Well, here we are. I hope you’re in one of my classes.” 

“I hope so too. Thanks Ned” I replied. 

“Anytime. Well catch ya later, MK” he said before walking away. I said bye and walked into the office.   
~~~  
My first class was physics, just the subject I wanted to start off with in the morning. The principal, Mr. Morita, and I walked into the classroom while everyone seemed to be working in groups on a worksheet or a lab or whatever. 

“Sorry for the interruption, Ms. Warren, but this is Mia Karissa. She’s a new student. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my office” the principal had informed the teacher. 

I was looking around the room, and I saw two people I recognized. The first one was the guy who was the disgusting pig, and I thought oh great, he’s here. Then I saw subway boy, sitting a few feet in front of me. 

He was too busy concentrating on whatever he was looking at on his laptop, so he didn’t know i existed yet. 

Then the teacher interrupted my thoughts: “How far along did you get at your old school?” 

“We were actually required to take this class our junior year, so I don’t know much about physics” I answered. 

The teacher thought about it for a moment and said “Well why don’t we have you sit next to Peter, I’m sure he’ll do a good job at bringing you up to speed with the class. Gordon, go ahead and sit next to Jeffery.” 

This big looking guy stood up and moved a few rows up, and I went to go sit next to subw- No, _Peter_ . 

He didn’t notice that a stranger had just sat next to him. I looked at his screen to see what this guy could be so engrossed in. He was looking at a video of Spider-Man trying to hold together a ferry that was split in half. 

I thought it would be funny to frighten him a bit; so I said, “Oof, that’s gotta hurt.” 

Peter quickly looked up and was like, “Wha-. W-why’re you here?” 

I laughed: “Well those are great words to say to someone you’ve never met.” 

He was still slightly alarmed: “S-sorry. You startled me a bit.” 

“It’s alright. Oh, I’m Mia Karissa by the way” I said as I extended my arm to shake hands with him. It was weird because I felt a sense of déjà vu. 

A smile flickered across Peter’s face and he replied, “Peter. Is Karissa your last name or?” 

“Nono, my last name is Valdez. Mia Karissa is my first name, and Monzerrat is my middle name.” 

He laughed: “Why do you have so many names?” 

I answered, “My parents couldn’t choose between Mia, Karissa, Monzerrat, Maite, and Dulce for my name. So they ended up giving me three names in case they didn’t get another daughter. They did; so I have a sister named Dulce, and her middle name is Maite.” 

“Wow, that’s crazy. Can I just call you Karissa?” Peter joked. 

“Of course. So may I ask why you were gushing over videos of Spider-Man?” I teased. 

He became flustered: “Wha-. No I- I’m not ‘gushing’ over S-spider-Man. H-he’s just a r-really cool guy.” 

Peter was not good at lying. “I don’t know, it seems like you’re so in love with him. Look, even your wallpaper is of Spider-Man” I replied in amusement. 

He had exited out of Youtube and the wallpaper was displayed. He closed his laptop and moved it to the side so that he could get his physics work and start on it. 

“Okay, we should start on this, class is almost over and I don’t want to finish this for homework” he suggested.

I replied to him, “That sounds great and all, but I don’t know much about physics.” 

“Oh. If you’re good at math, it’s really simple” 

I laughed: “Yea, no. I’m _really_ bad at math.” 

He thought about it for a moment and said, “It’s okay, I’ll help you.”

We got to work, and 10 minutes later the bell rang to go to the next class. 

~~~  
I walked into my 4th period, which was chemistry class, and I saw Peter sitting at a lab bench by himself. I wanted to go sit with him, but I had to let the teacher, Mr. Cobbwell, know that I was new. 

After I spoke with him, he had told me to sit wherever I wanted. I of course went to sit with Peter. 

“Hi Peter.”

“Oh, hey Karissa. We have another class together” he smiled.

“Yep. I’m glad we do” I said

“Me too” he agreed.

I put my stuff down and got to work with preparing for the lab. Today we were testing volume v. the conductivity between different elements, it wasn’t that difficult. I noticed that Peter was doing something else in secret, but I didn’t want to seem nosy so I just got back to work. 

~~~  
It was lunch, and I didn’t have a place to sit. Everyone had their own group of friends, so I felt left out. I noticed a girl sitting by herself, reading a book, so I went up to her. 

“Can I sit here?” I asked. She looked up at me and started to analyze me or something.

After a few seconds she replied, “Sure” and went back to reading her book. 

I realized that she was in my chemistry class. “Thanks. You’re in my chem class huh? What’s your name, again?” 

“My friends call me MJ. What’s yours?” she asked while flipping a page from her book. 

I answered, “Mia Karissa. What does MJ stand for?”

She chuckled and replied, “Michelle Jones.” 

Another person behind me spoke, “Hey MJ and MK, NL is here!” Then he laughed at his own joke, making MJ roll her eyes. 

That’s when I noticed that Peter was standing next to Ned. They both sat down, Peter next to MJ and Ned next to me. Peter smiled and said, “Hi Karissa. You’re gonna sit with us at lunch now?”

I laughed: “I guess I am. That’s crazy, I didn’t know all three of you were already best friends. I thought you guys were just random people I met throughout the day.” 

MJ flipped another page from her book and declared, “I guess that’s the universe’s way of saying that you need to be friends with us.” 

The boys agreed, which made me smile. Maybe moving to a new school isn’t as bad as I thought it would be. We started talking about different things, mainly Star Wars, and the bell rang to go to the next class.


	3. Return of the Spider-Boy

The day went by, but it's all a blur. All I could really remember was that I ended up being in the same Spanish class as Ned.

As I was walking to the subway station, Peter caught up to me and asked where I was headed. I had told him Queens, and he said that he lives there too. We agreed to take the subway together and that he’d walk me home. For some reason, he seemed to be a little too worried about me walking to my house alone when “anyone can hurt me.” I didn’t think much of it because he was a really nice guy, so I assumed that he was just genuinely concerned for me. 

As soon as we got to my front door, we said our goodbyes and I walked inside. I went to my room so that I could do homework. 

I was glad that it was the first day of the semester because I really didn’t was to catch up on a whole lot. Homework was easy enough, so an hour later I had finished.

By then, everyone had gotten home and were doing their own thing. I walked down to the kitchen to see that my mom was making dinner. 

~~  
I had taken a shower and read a few chapters in the book I had started reading. As I was finally getting to the good part of the book, I heard a tapping noise on my window. I went to go see what it was, and I saw that Spider-Man was waiting there. 

I opened the window and announced, “Ladies and gentlemen, it is the return of the Spider-Boy!” 

Spider-Man got through my window and said, “Ha ha. So, how was your first day of school?” 

I was taken aback: “Umm, not as bad as I expected. I made a bunch of new friends. Thanks for asking.” Spider-Man nodded.

We sat there on my bed in silence, thinking about what to say next. 

“How would you like to get a small tour of New York?” Spider-Man asked. 

I broke into a grin and said excitedly, “I would love that!” 

We went onto the fire escape. I wrapped my arms around Spider-Man, and he shot the white rope onto the building next to us and swung. “Spidey, are those white ropes real spider webs?” I questioned. 

“Nahh, I have to actually make the webs in one of the science classrooms at school.” he replied. 

That made me realize that he was still in school, so I questioned him a bit further: “You’re still in school? Are you gonna tell me how old you are?”

“I’m 15, but that’s all I’ll tell you” he answered. He seemed to be slightly out of breath, so I just enjoyed the scenery of Queens. 

After about an hour, we returned to the fire escape in front of my window. “That was amazing. Thank you Spidey.” I said before I pulled his mask up to his nose and kissed his cheek. 

He began to blush and looked down. “A-anytime. I-I think I have to get going. Bye K-karissa.” he said nervously. 

I laughed at his awkwardness and replied, “Bye Spider-Boy.” Then I entered my room, smiling.


	4. The Flash

I was walking into my physics class when that one guy from yesterday blocked my way.

“Going somewhere, Princess?” he smirked.   
I glared at him and firmly ordered: “You are to _never_ call me ‘Princess’ again. Got it, pendejo?” 

He gave a humorless laugh and replied, “I’ll take it as a compliment because I don’t know what that word means. It’s Flash, by the way. And I guess you’re gonna play Hard to Get, Princess.”

I genuinely laughed. _His name is Flash? Wow, that’s depressing._ “Please don’t tell me that that is what you have people call you. You must really be trying to get people to notice you. If you’re trying to go for the super hero image, it’s not working. The Flash is supposed to be a hero, not a trick to get girls to sleep with you. And stop calling me ‘Princess;’ I’m not stupid enough to ever fall for you, like you want me to” I shot back.

I walked away from him, and made my way to my seat. Flash had also walked over to his seat, and just my luck, it was in the row in front of me.

Ms. Warren was nowhere to be seen. I was wondering where she was right when Peter walked in. 

“Penis Parker ! How’s my favorite _'Avengers' best friend'_ doing?” Flash had shouted, causing the whole class to burst into laughter. I had to say something. 

“Hey ! Why don’t you stop being an immature little boy. ‘Penis Parker’, is that all you’ve got? Only 5 year-old boys come up with names like that. Why don’t you do us all a favor and grow up. Or even better, just jump off a cliff” I yelled. 

Flash turned red at this. The whole class just looked at me, in shock. I’m guessing no one has ever stood up to this sorry excuse of a person. 

The bell rang just as Ms. Warren walked in with a box of equipment, I’m guessing for a lab. “Alright class, I’m assigning you an egg drop project due in 3 weeks. You may use any of the items in this box if you like, or tomorrow you can bring your own. The stack of papers with your instructions are right here at the front, get into pairs, and if you have any questions let me know.”

I looked at Peter and, with a smile, asked, “Wanna be partners?”

“Sure. I’ll go get our papers” he replied. 

When Peter got back, he gave me a paper and looked at me with a puzzled look, 

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” I asked while giving a small laughter. 

He began to blush and looked down whispering, “T-thanks for that. What you said to Flash… no one’s ever stood up for me. Why’d you do it?”

I smiled at his awkwardness. “Well I couldn’t let him treat you like that. He needs something better to do than push you around. Maybe like get a life instead of ruining others. Don’t worry, hopefully soon he’ll leave you alone. I’ll make sure of it” I assured him. 

He looked at me, still blushing, with a big smile. I gave him a side hug.

“Alright Peter, I think we should start on this” I suggested. 

We started brainstorming ideas for the kind of holder the egg was going to be in. You know, the usual “should we use cotton balls” “what about pipe cleaners” “or a big sponge.” By the end of class, we had a general idea of what we were going to do.   
“So I think it would be best if we work on this outside of school as well.” I suggested.

Peter nodded and asked, “Do you want to meet up at my place? I’m sure Aunt May wouldn’t mind.”

I agreed and offered to bring the supplies we need. 

Once the bell rang to go to 2nd period, or block as they called it, Flash glared at me and pushed Peter out of the way before quickly taking off. 

I rolled my eyes. _Some boys never learn_.


	5. Revelations

When school ended, Peter and I went to his place. 

“I told my parents that I was staying extra time after school to look at the different clubs. So, I can’t stay too long” I informed Peter. 

Peter looked at me with a puzzled look, “You have strict parents?” he asked. 

“Yea, especially when it comes to boys. My mom would _kill_ me if she found out that I was going to a guy's house. Even if we’re just friends” I replied.

“Don’t worry, I’ll convince May to help cover for you if anything ever happens” he suggested. 

I gasped, “ _Peter_ , you’re making this seem like some kind of scandal or something!"

When we got to his apartment, there was a woman who was sitting in the living room, watching tv. 

“Hey, May”

“Hi, Peter. Oh, hi there. What’s your name?” the woman asked me.

Peter answered for me, “May, this is my friend, Mia Karissa. Karissa, this is my Aunt May.”

“Hi, May. It’s nice to meet you,” I smiled and walked over to shake her hand. 

She stood up and shook my hand, “the pleasure’s mine.” 

"May, we're gonna go to my room to work on a project" Peter said.

"Alright, let me know if you guys need anything" May replied.

Peter led me to his room. He had a bunk bed, and a cool shelf over his desk. But I couldn't stare in awe of his room, we had a project to work on.

"So, do you wanna try different types of material to see which would break the fall?"

~~

I got home, and started doing chores. Peter and I had a plan of what materials we needed, and how the box was going to be structured. 

By the time I was able to go into my room to relax, Spider-man was already at my window.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I laughed. 

"Not long. I hope you don't mind me sitting here."

"Nah, it's cool. Sorry for taking longer, I was at a friend's house working on a project. He's been really nice to me since I started school here." I told him. 

"Nothing to apologize for. So… who's your friend?" 

I could tell that he was nervous or something, so I teased, "Are you jealous, spidey?"

"No! I don't even _know_ who your friend is." 

"His name is Peter, and we have two classes together. But what about you? Would you at _least_ tell me what school you go to?" 

He laughed, "No, I shouldn't have even told you that I'm in school!" 

~~

The next day, Peter and I were working on the project during our breaks. And every day after that. 

I had been telling my parents that I joined decathlon so that they wouldn't be suspicious of me not being at home right after school. 

But it's not a _complete_ lie. Both Peter and MJ are on the team, and they said that I could join.

~~

It took us about a week and a half (in school days) to finish the project. I was pretty bummed because I really liked spending time with Peter after school. 

Anyways, fast forward to today. At lunch it was just Peter and I hanging out because Ned was sick at home, and MJ had a meeting for a club. We were hanging out at his locker after we had finished eating. 

"You know, as much as I hated moving all the way here from California, I actually really like it here" I declared. 

Peter smiled and asked, "What made you like this humble abode?" 

I snorted, "This place is for super smart people. It's no wonder why my parents wanted me to be here. But, to answer your question, it's the friends I've made. You, MJ, Ned, and even May. You guys have been so kind to me, and I really appreciate everything you've done to make me feel at home. Except for maybe that 'Flash' guy, he's annoying." 

"Yea, he can be a bit much sometimes."

" _A bit_ " 

We laughed. 

I don't know what it was, but in that moment, we looked at each other like if something surprised the both of us. Almost in a way that we both realized something so scary, yet so wonderful. We stared a few seconds too long, and I tore my eyes away from him and blushed. 

I changed the subject.

"Anyways, umm. Are you excited for the next Star Wars movie? I wonder what it's gonna be called..."

~~

Later that day, I was watching a show when Spider-Man finally stopped by. 

"Karissa!" 

"Hey there Spider-Boy" I smiled 

"What're you watching?"

"This new show called 9-1-1. It's really good. Wanna watch?"

My TV was on the wall across my bed. So I scoot over to make room for him to lay next to me. We finished the episode and we were talking about the crazy things that happened in the episode. 

I realized that we were still laying down on my bed, and we were kinda close to each other. It reminded me of Peter and I earlier. 

Oh no. 

_Oh no_. 

I suddenly sat up, and started rambling about how cold it was outside. 

Spider-Man had to put his hand over my mouth to make me stop talking because there was somebody walking to my door. 

He let go of me and jumped to stick onto the ceiling. 

Thankfully, it was just my sisters who came into the room. 

"Dulce, Rosa, get out of here!" 

Rosa ran to my bed and started jumping, "We heard a _boy_ in here! _Oohhh_ , I'm telling!"

I picked her and Dulce up and put them down outside my door.

"Find a better reason to try to get in here" I scolded and closed the door, locking it. 

They laughed and started chasing each other down the stairs. Once the coast was clear, Spider-Man jumped down onto my bed. 

"That was a close one," we said at the same time, and laughed.

"You should go. I don't want them to end up saying something to my mom, she'll kill both of us if she sees you in here," I suggested. 

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then, Karissa. Bye" he called out as he was swinging out the window.

I flopped onto my bed. 

How could this have happened? 

How could I like both Peter _and_ Spider-Man?


End file.
